How do I Leave?
by kransp
Summary: (Ignore the entire last season) Michael misses Earth...
1. How Do I Leave?

Disclaimer: they are not mine... no money is being made...  
  
Note: Imagined after I heard rumours that they weren't doing the last season... and before the season finale aired... some details may or may not have changed with what I saw afterwards... but my story depends on them leaving with Tess at the end. I take forever to write things down, and even though I would have liked to have seen every episode, I missed quite a few including most of the first season, so I might have just made a big mess. It has also come to my attention that Michael and Isabel werent actually married yet... Oh well. Feedback welcome... Big thank you to Jen for being my first ever Beta reader  
  
How do I Leave?  
  
Michael's POV: Space travel, saving our planet, rebuilding... everything it seems, just getting settled, not forgetting though, how could I? Ten years... Tess told us we would forget them, part of me wishes that I could but she was wrong, or maybe she lied to us, it doesn't matter though. I hate it here, I hate who we are here. Lying to almost everyone we know was better than this. I hardly every even see Max these days, and we live together, we all do of course... Max and Tess, the... Well I can't say that... She's the queen. It would be treason, oh well... and Isabel, my wife, I figured that if we didn't forget Earth then we would still be them, but no, we show up and they expect us to just fall back into our old roles... Our old names... I can't use them though, not unless I have to. Like with Tess, she hates that name, she ignores you completely unless you use the old names, and not like she's correcting you, like she actually doesn't know who you're talking about, but she knows, all you have to do is call her Tess, and her eyes flash.  
  
Isabel and I are expected to share a room, but we still can't think of each other like that. Oh we remember before, what it was like, but now... after Maria... It just isn't something I like to think about. We could divorce... No that's not the right word... but it's what we would call it on Earth though... There just isn't any point to it though. There is only one thing that would justify her putting me out... Without that she would be obligated to re-marry. As much as I wish I could, for Izzy, I can't..... Not after Maria, not after Maria, not after Maria...... Sometimes I wonder if I wonder if I'll ever stop thinking that, then maybe I could be happy again... but no, not after Maria.  
  
Isabel's POV: Since we returned Michael and I have shared a room. It's not exactly my idea of fun, or Michael's either for that matter, but there are only two other options. One: I put him out, for no reason, and then I have to re-marry. Not because I am a woman, but because I am the king's sister, (the same reason that he can't just leave me) and as such I have to at least give the world the impression that I'm trying to create 'spare heirs' as I overheard one of my maids put it. We haven't tried, but at least the world thinks we are, but I'm digressing. Two: Michael goes out and finds someone else, he can't actually leave me for her, but, if he gets her pregnant, I can put him out without re-marrying, for after all this time, if it's not him it must be me... and then there is no reason for me to try again... The only problem, well the only TWO problems with that are that Michael would then be tied to her, Max would have to make him leave the palace, to live with her. The second problem that comes in is Maria... Michael doesn't even notice other women...  
  
Max's POV: I wish I could go back... Back to Roswell... Back to Liz... Back to the time when I thought getting back here was a wonderful, and completely impossible, dream. I can't though, not that leaving here is impossible, because it isn't. It wouldn't even be hard, except that I'm the king, and I have a queen, and even a young prince. Even if I could give up my throne, and my son, Liz wouldn't have me back, she's not selfish enough. It is a good thing though, because as much as I love my son, he is the only reason I want to be here, if I thought Liz would take me back... Well the planet would be in turmoil again... Michael on the other hand... Well he doesn't know it yet but he is going to get to go back. All I have to do is tell Izzy.  
  
Isabel's POV: I didn't believe Max at first, for some reason I thought he was joking, I knew that I had always secretly wished it would happen but I never really thought he would. It was everything I wanted, but it broke my heart at the same time. I never thought he would get over Maria, but there was Max telling me that Michael had a son, well actually two, twins. "Does Michael know?" I asked Max. "No." "No?", I was amazed, "How can he not know?"   
  
Max explained "He hasn't seen her since then."  
  
"How did you find out?"   
  
"I was talking to the Council of Elders, Elder Zlang had a vision, then he died."   
  
"A vision?, I can't go on a vision Max"   
  
"I checked, it's true."  
  
I sighed, "I'll need her name then, we will have to call her here."  
  
Max just shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are some unusual circumstances involved, I already arranged everything, all you have to do is file a complaint, take a test to prove you aren't pregnant..." then he grinned, "and then Michael will be sent back to Maria."  
  
My jaw just dropped.  
  
Michael's POV: I was sprawled across the covers, with my arm over my face trying to block out the light streaming in the window, wondering what Maria was doing... right then... but no matter how many times I'd tried that I never had any clue what she was doing. Oh I knew she was still out there alive, thinking about me maybe, but not what she was actually doing. When all of a sudden Izzy came flying into the room so quickly that the door hit the wall, then bounced back and slammed shut. I sat up thinking that maybe upright I'd understand what she was babbling about, but no that didn't help any. As I sat up she grabbed my arms and pulled me up into a hug, I realized that she looked happy, for the first time in years, she'd had moments of course but not like this. Finally she let go of me and stepped back, "Michael, did you hear a word I just said?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no"  
  
"I said I'm putting you out"  
  
Suddenly it hit me, 'Izzy is in love', "I'm happy for you Iz" I said.  
  
Isabel just laughed, "No silly, I'm happy for you. You're going back to Earth, to be with Maria, and your sons." 


	2. How do I Return?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made.  
  
Notes: The writing style switched but I couldn't help it. It was the only way that made sense to do it. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
  
  
How do I Return?  
  
Michael couldn't believe that he was finally back after twelve years. How he would explain his absence to the world he wasn't sure, but at least he could tell Maria the truth. To be able to tell Maria anything was just amazing, and sons... He had sons... he knew it was true, but until he actually saw them...  
  
"Now all I have to do is find her" he growled.  
  
He wasn't having any luck, Max had warned him that they didn't know anything that had happened, where Maria might be... Or who she might be with, but he knew he had to try. He had gone to where her house had been, but it had been torn down. He went to the Crashdown, but it had been closed down. He went to a pay phone, but it didn't have a phone book, so he called information, "There is no information that matches your search."  
  
"Damn!" he swore when he hung up the phone. He tried to call information back, to get someone else's number, but was out of change, and he knew finding change at 10:30 at night would be next to impossible. Michael swore again and set off in search of another phone booth. Four booths later he finally found a current phone book. No DeLuca. No Parker. Valenti, K "It figures." muttered Michael, he started to call, then realized he was still out of change. Glancing at the address in the book Michael noticed he wasn't that far from Kyle's. 'I'm even willing to talk to Valenti, if it means he knows where I can find Maria though.' he thought.  
  
Michael stood on Kyle's doorstep for a minute before he finally rang the doorbell.  
  
"Just a minute" he heard a woman, it sounded like Liz call out.  
  
When she opened the door his guess was confirmed. "Michael?"  
  
"It's me. Just me." he confirmed, "I wanted to know if you know how I can find Maria."  
  
Just then Maria came into the hallway, "Who is it Liz?" she asked.  
  
Liz just stepped back. Maria gasped "Michael?"  
  
A little while later the three of them sat at the breakfast bar, Michael was just finishing telling them everything that had happened to him, well the short version anyway. "...Then about two years ago Izzy comes bouncing into our bedroom happier than she had ever been since we went back, hugging me and dancing around the room, that's when she told me I was leaving."  
  
"Wait a minute." Maria finally interrupted, "She was happy you were leaving?"  
  
"Happy for me, and happy that she wouldn't need to re-marry"  
  
"Why would she need to re-marry?", Liz asked this time.  
  
"I'll explain later. She told me that I was getting to come back to Earth, to Maria... and my sons."  
  
"You know then?" Maria asked quietly, "How long have you known?"  
  
"Only since Iz told me."  
  
"Oh, Michael, I... I had no way to tell you, I didn't know until you were well on your way."  
  
"I know that Maria, even guys know that it takes more than a day and half to find out these things, I'd say I was sorry, but I'd be lying."  
  
"I know Michael... There is something you should know though... I'm married.", Maria said.  
  
"You're married." Michael said, he had known it was possible, but he hadn't thought she would be.  
  
"Yes, but... Well... It's complicated."  
  
"Complicated?"   
  
"Ok... Well... My mother was very upset when she found out I was pregnant, she thought the babies father should marry me..."  
  
"Didn't you tell her I was the father?"  
  
"I tried to but since you had 'died' four months before she thought I was lying, well not lying but in denial, she figured I didn't want to admit to myself even that I had slept with someone else so soon after you died, so she gave me a choice, either tell her who the real father was, or she was going to put me in a mental home... I would have lost our boys."   
  
"Wait a minute, If you were four months pregnant, why didn't she believe you?"  
  
"Because I didn't have any symptoms until the third month. Here is a good question for you, If two half human/half aliens have a half human/half alien baby, and it takes three months, and when two complete humans have another complete human it takes nine months... how long does it take one human and one half alien/half human to have two 3/4 human 1/4 alien babies?" she asked.  
  
"Six months?" Michael guessed.  
  
"Twelve." Maria said.   
  
"Twelve?!?" Michael was shocked.  
  
"Twelve." Liz confirmed, "Although we have a theory that it might be six months each."  
  
"Twelve." Michael repeated, "Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, but like I said, I didn't have any symptoms the first three months, and after that it progressed 'normally'... If it wasn't for the fact that I know there wasn't anyone else, and of course their 'gifts' I wouldn't believe it myself." Maria said.  
  
"So you found someone to..." Michael interrupted himself, "You found Kyle... didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but like I said It's a complicated story, Kyle is safe, because he knows the truth." Maria stood up, "I'll just refill our sodas and I'll tell you what happened."  
  
"Hey, I'm going to turn in now. 'Night Maria, 'Night Michael."  
  
"Good-night Liz.", they both answered.  
  
After she got the drinks Maria starts to tell her story, "When you left..." 


	3. When You Left

Disclaimer: Not Mine, No money is being made.  
  
When You Left...  
  
"None of us were quite sure what we would do next. We went home like we planned, and when the Jeep was found, and they told us about your deaths nobody suspected we knew anything else, we were all still in shock from you leaving. The three of us spent most of our free time together, not even talking usually. Then Liz's dad decided to send her to an all girls school... out of state. Then it was just me and Kyle, my mother didn't really notice we were hanging out, because by this time Jim had moved in with us, Mom thought Kyle just didn't want to stay in the trailer, and where we really didn't talk much... Then Jim died, and Kyle did move in with us.  
  
I started getting horrible morning sickness about four months after you left. I didn't think I could be pregnant so I went to my mother. Let me tell you, that was a major mistake. The first thing she did was haul me down to the drug store ranting and raving the whole time about how stupid I was... I tried telling her that she was wrong... When we got home, I took the test, just to prove her wrong... Well that back-fired on me. So I told her about the one time we slept together, that we had been careful. Well that calmed her down some, until after my doctors appointment that is, when they told me I couldn't possibly be more than four weeks...  
  
That's when she started telling me I was either covering up for someone or I was having a mental breakdown. She figured that if I knew who the father was I'd tell her so that I could keep the baby, and if I really thought you were the father, that I truly would need help. It was impossible, on one hand I knew she was right, but on the other hand, well... what was I going to say, 'Gee Mom, Michael really is the father, it's just that he's an alien so everything is taking longer.'? I could have but that would have gotten me tossed in the mental home sooner. Maybe if we hadn't just lost Jim he could have made her understand, but... She gave me a month. During which she kept asking... Like if I had a good answer I wouldn't have just gone to her.  
  
One evening Kyle and I were watching some stupid movie on TV and it just hit me that I had no clue what to do... I told him I was just going to run. He talked me out of it, calmed me down.   
  
When my mother came home she had decided I had had long enough. She said I needed to tell her. I just stood there, my mind racing, trying to think of anything I could say that would get her off my back. That is when Kyle just stood up, he walked up behind me, put his arms around me and said..."   
  
"I am." Maria's story was interrupted by Kyle who just returned home from work.  
  
He scowled at Michael, "Where's Liz?" he asked glancing around.  
  
"She went to bed an hour ago." Maria answered before turning back to Michael, "Michael will you excuse us for a minute?"  
  
When Maria returned she started telling her story again before Michael could ask her anything.  
  
"When my mother asked if it was true, I just nodded. What else would I do? Kyle and I got married like she wanted us to. The twins were born a few days after we graduated. Liz moved back to Roswell. She moved in with us to help with the boys..."   
  
Maria interrupted herself, her voice changing from the light, 'remember when' tone into a clearer 'now' tone, as she circled the counter to stand in front of Michael, "Did you come back for all of us, or just the boys Michael? "  
  
"I came back to be with you... but-"  
  
Whatever was going to come after the 'but' was lost when Maria kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss, and when they finally came up for air Maria still had her fingers in his hair.  
  
"Maria" Michael groaned, "what about Kyle?"  
  
"He won't care." Maria said between all the tiny kisses she was dropping on his face.  
  
"Maria, he's your husband. What makes you think he won't care?"  
  
Maria sat down again, this time on the seat next to him. "Michael, Kyle and I... Well Kyle and I don't, sleep together. We never have. Kyle has been there for us when we needed him most, he's always there for us, but he never wanted us to be 'US' and neither did I. He would have been okay being 'Daddy' to the boys, but even though we tried when they were babies to teach them that, 'Kyle' was both of their third words. 'Mommy' was first, followed by 'stars'. They've always known... These days at school, or in public he is 'Dad' but that didn't come until we told them about everything last year."  
  
"Well, if you're sure he won't mind..." Michael let his words trail off before he kissed her again. The rest of their conversation was carried on in between kisses.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"I have my own room you know."  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Maria woke up snuggled against Michael, but she didn't open her eyes until he spoke "I have a question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you and Kyle aren't... Why did he look so worried to see me?"  
  
Maria laughed, "Oh that. Well... Kyle and Liz are..."  
  
"Kyle and Liz?"   
  
"Yeah, Kyle and Liz." 


	4. Being Back

**Disclaimer: After years of waiting… they still are not mine. I'm still not making any money…**

**A/N: I got the impression that at least one person didn't know this was done. It was written before the status thing was there (or before I knew it was, one or the other) So on in celebration of someone actually added this to their story alert list, and my muse's long awaited return, I have decided to post an epilogue. I hope it doesn't disappoint too badly… It's not the greatest, but it at least ties up the loose ends… sorta.**

Later that morning Maria introduced Michael to their sons, James and Alex. After lunch they sat down with Kyle and Liz to decide what they were going to tell everyone. In the end they decided to tell Amy the truth. She didn't take it very well, but in the end she realized that even if she didn't like protecting Michael and his secret, her daughter and grandson's needed her to, for their safety. The rest of the town was of course told a bogus story, that only really sounded plausible to most of the town, because after all what was the alternative?

Maria and Kyle divorced quickly and amicably. Michael got a job. If the gossip about them died down at all in the upcoming month it quickly went into overdrive of speculation (most of which was admittedly true) about the nature of Kyle and Liz's relationship "all those years" and "right under Maria's nose too" when they became engaged. What drove the gossipers more than anything was the fact that no-one had moved out yet. They all knew they needed to get things a little more normal. Gossip meant attention and that was something they really didn't need.

Another month passed, Michael and Kyle were working a night shift, when Maria was woken in the middle of the night by a scream. She jumped out of bed quickly and ran into the hallway. Then she heard it again, Liz was calling her name… and she sounded terrified.

**A/N 2: Wow… sorry, I don't know what just happened… well I do, I started writing and then realized neat and tidy doesn't really apply to their lives… at least not quite yet in my story… should be just one more chapter… I'll try not to leave you hanging long. I wish this part was longer... but... sorry.  
**


End file.
